To New Beginnings
by gollyitsmandy
Summary: Troubled Teenager, Marcy, has never attended the same high school for a long period of time. She hopes that'll change at the arrival of her newest school, Beacon Hills High School. It helps to find another teen who has the same abusive past as she does. As always, there are people who don't necessarily agree with the budding relationship between the two. Who knows what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

'Things are going to be different now. But not just different. Different for the better. It has to be. There's no way I can go back to how it was before. I'm just gonna forget. Not even forgive. Just forget and move on. This time, no one is going to find out, otherwise I'll be right back where I started. I won't allow it to-'

"Mar! Mar, are you up yet?"

'Nope, just prolonging the time I don't have to see your ugly ass..' Marcy thought to herself, but she wouldn't dare say that to him. Just then, slowly but surely Marcy could hear heavy footsteps climbing the stairs. "Well, here we go, let's see the motivation he's ready to give me today," she sarcastically told herself.

"What the hell are you still doing in bed?" Adam shouted as he barged into her room. "Get your ass up or you're walking to school!"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad idea" Marcy mumbled while sitting up in her bed. She would soon regret making that remark. Before she knew it, Adam climbed onto her bed, took hold of her face with one hand, and glared in her eyes. She tried to pull his hand off, but his grip was only getting tighter.

"You remember the last time you said something to me like that?" Adam scolded as he glared into my eyes. Marcy thought of all the little scars on the back of her foot and tried to forget all the glass shards she had to pull from her heel the last time she let a comment slip with Adam around. "I swear to God if I ever hear anything like that come out of your mouth..." Adam threatened as his grip got even harder.

"Yes! Yes! I understand now please let me go!" The pain was getting to be a too much for the fifteen year old, and soft tears started trickling down her pale cheek. As soon as Adam saw them, he let go and left the room rather quickly.

Marcy wasn't sure why, but she was relieved that he was gone. Marcy felt paralyzed; she was caught up in the moment and was too scared to move. 'If this is how my life is going to be from now on, I don't know why I'm even still trying' she thought as she rubbed her thumb across her left wrist. Each little bump was a self-inflicted representation of all the memories similar to the one that just took place, all because of the man that she has to call dad.

That reminded Marcy to wear long sleeves to school. 'School...shit.' she thought as she looked at the clock. 'It's my first day at this school and I'm already gonna be late.' Marcy dug through her closet to find some clothes suitable for her first day. She grabbed a hair tie and threw curly brunette hair in a bun, and looked in the mirror.

"There's no way there could already be a bruise!" Marcy exclaimed as she ran her fingers across her cheek. "No no no no. Not now! Why must this happen in the first day? Ugh!" She grabbed her make up bag and dug through it until she found the cover up. "There it is!" she sighed with relief, gently applying it to her cheeks where Adam's fingers had been not so long ago.

At this point, there was no time for breakfast, so Marcy rushed down the stairs and outside, where Adam was waiting for her in his car. She guessed that he had some sort of sympathy for how he treated her upstairs, but that didn't keep Marcy from feeling any fear. He didn't say one word to her the whole way to school, much to her liking.

She was still in shock with what just happened. Sadly, it was beginning to be a sort of routine for Marcy. Ever since Adam drank one to many and got a little too rough with her mom, things have never been the same for Marcy. She was left alone with a poor excuse of father, never to see her mother again.

Adam pulled up to the high school, and Marcy got out of the car without saying a word. Judging by the sound of his car, Marcy figured that Adam sped off, but she didn't look back. She gazed upon the building that would hopefully be her new school for the next couple of years. She peered at the sign above the front door. Beacon Hills High School. 'Well,' Marcy thought aloud while walking up the front steps, 'Let's see how long this lasts.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Marcy pushed through the big heavy doors of the school and was immediately overwhelmed with the amount of people shuffling about in the hallway. She was confused, thinking that she was going to be late for her first day. She pulled her phone out of her pocket only to see that her dad drove fast enough to get her to school on time. 'Well that's awfully nice of him… ya I better not get used to it...' she thought to herself.

Just then her phone fell out of her hands as she felt someone trip into her from the side. "That's for what happened on the lacrosse field, you little dumbass!" one of the guys playfully shouted at as his friend got up from the ground laughing. As he returned to his feet, he noticed the phone lying next to him and picked it up. He placed it in Marcy's outstretched hand, and apologized for what just happened.

"Are you alright? Look, I'm super sorry about that! My friend's still mad that I whooped him at practice this morning," he smiled as he looked into Marcy's caramel brown eyes. Marcy didn't even notice the question; all she was lost in the deep blue eyes of the individual who was standing right in front of her. Marcy had no idea that she was completely zoned out on the conversation.

"Umm… hello?" The boy said, rather confused. Marcy was about to reply but was interrupted by the morning bell. "Well I've got to head off to class, but again I'm super sorry!" He turned and walked away, leaving Marcy feeling speechless in the hallway.

Although she felt dazed for a few seconds, the reality of the situation set in. "If being shoved within the first two minutes of being here represents how the rest of the year is gonna go," Marcy said under her breath as she walked toward the front office, "then I should just drop out now..."

Marcy pushed open the door to the front office. "Good morning! What can I help you with?" greeted one of the front desk ladies.

"Oh, um, yes hi there. My name is Marcy Clemons.. Today is my first day of school here and I was told to come here to get my class schedule?" she replied shyly.

"Nice to meet ya Ms. Clemons! Actually, I've got your schedule right here," she pointed out. "These are the classes you'll be taking, and their corresponding room numbers. Home room already started but if you want to get there before the actual class starts, I'd recommend you hurry."

"Okay, thank you very much!" Marcy said over her shoulder as she rushed to get to her first period class.

She looked down at her schedule and saw that English was first. 'Okay, that shouldn't be too hard of a class' she thought as she knocked on her classroom door. It opened to reveal a young and rather pretty woman in her mid-twenties.

"You must be Marcy Clemons," she said, extending her hand. "My name is Ms. Blake, and I'll be your English teacher for the year." She motioned Marcy to an open seat near the front of the room. "Class, this is Marcy Clemons. Today is her first day of school here, so be sure to make her feel welcomed and to help her out with anything we've gone over in the three weeks you've been in this class. Now let's begin the lesson for today. Open your books to page..."

And that's all Marcy could remember from her first day in English class. Whether it was the nerves of being the new girl, seeing hundreds of faces giving her strange looks, or maybe just the strange boy who bumped into her in the hallway, any one of them could've caused the complete lack of attention in that class. And the rest of the day turned out to be rather uneventful, except for the lunch break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

By the time lunch began, Marcy had already gone to English, history, and economics class. She found economics to be somewhat interesting, but that was mostly because of the goofball teacher that taught it. But none of that really mattered, because it was now the most important time of the day: lunch. That's what a normal teenager would think. But not Marcy. She was slightly uncomfortable with the idea of eating lunch because she had no one to sit with. At some of the previous high schools she went to, if you sat at the wrong table, you would be humiliated for it and she did not want that to happen again. She was terribly hungry though because she did not eat breakfast, so she had no other choice.

Marcy followed the flow of students to the lunchroom and got in line. The entrée of the day was chicken noodle soup, her favorite. She grabbed a dish and looked around the cafeteria to try to find a table with almost no other students to avoid 'infiltrating a clique,' and found one on the complete opposite side of the room, through a maze of tables and chairs. "Great…" she muttered to herself.

Slowly but surely Marcy was making her way to the other side of the room, dodging in and out of the way of other students and chairs being pushed all around. It was rather chaotic; you do not mess with hungry teenagers. She made it about halfway through when all of a sudden someone backed their chair up right as Marcy's foot was about to step forward and out of the way. The next thing she can remember is laying face-down on the floor, chicken noodle soup everywhere.

Laughing. Laughing is the only thing she could hear. At this point, she just wanted to get away. Escape somehow. Be invisible. But no. Everyone could still see her. They were laughing. And she was crying. It wasn't the actual pain of hitting the solid cafeteria floor that hurt her. No, it was the fact that her chances of living a halfway normal teenage life at her new school were now completely shattered.

"Holy shit I am so incredibly sorry I didn't see you there! Please, let me help you up!" a nearby voice said. Marcy thought that she might've recognized it from earlier that day. She felt a tug on her arm as he helped her up. She looked up to see the same deep blue eyes that ran into her that very morning. He managed to help get Marcy on her feet. "I'm so sorry I really am I–" the voice stopped when he saw her face. He recognized her as the girl he was pushed into, but something was different. His eyes traced around Marcy's face. There looked to be some sort of marks on her face that seemed awfully familiar to some of his own that he once had.

Marcy saw that his eyes were wandering around her face, and her hand quickly wiped her cheek. She looked down at her hand to see what little remained of her cover-up. Her face turned white, realizing that it had washed off. She looked back up to see the shocked face of the blue-eyed boy, and she knew why he looked that way. She turned around and sped out of the cafeteria without looking back, all while everyone was still finding humor in the situation. The boy didn't know what else to do besides run after her; after all, he was the one that caused the whole mess.

He raced out of the cafeteria after her. He looked from right to left and out of the corner of his eye he saw her turn a corner to the left, and he followed. "Hey! Wait! Come back!" he called after her. And that only caused Marcy to speed up.

She turned another corner to find herself in front of the library, and entered. Everyone was at lunch so she was in there alone. Marcy went to the furthest corner of the library behind the bookshelves and slowly slid down the wall to wear she was sitting with her arms holding her legs close to her body, put her head on her knees, and cried.

The blue-eyed boy saw the library door closing, so he caught it before it shut, and silently entered. He heard weeping in the opposite side of the room and slowly walked toward it. "Hey, are you okay?" he softly said.

Marcy knew there was no escaping this time, so she replied with a feeble, "Go away."

"Come on! I just want to talk," he pleaded to her, still making his way towards her direction.

"Look. It's only my first day of sc-school here and already I'm the biggest fucking lo-loser there is. And that's because of you. And I don't even know wh-who the h-hell you even are. So thanks but I think I'll pass," she sternly scolded as she continued to cry.

Seeing that as an invitation for conversation, the boy introduced himself. "My name is Isaac. Isaac Lahey. What's yours?" he said calmly as he peered around the bookcase where she was hiding.

"M-Marcy C-Cle-Clemons," she choked, trying to hold back her tears.

Isaac made his way over and sat down across from her. He wanted to try to get her mind off things. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Marcy." She wiped away some of her tears, which made Isaac give a small grin. "You have very pretty eyes, Marcy." How could he think that when they're full of tears? She looked up at him with a confused look. Isaac took notice, and reassured her. "I can tell that you've been through a lot, and that whatever happens, you never give up. I could've used someone like you as a role model a few months back…" he trailed off.

That caught Marcy's attention. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well if you actually want to know… um, well, ever since my mom died when I was young, my father and I had our differences, and you of all people know what I mean by that." He looked down, and swallowed. Marcy could see the discomfort in his face, and reached out and put her hand on his, comforting him. Isaac used his free hand to mess with his hair, trying to hide his face. "And one day, things escalated and I ended up running away. He tried to chase after me, but was killed by, um, someone in an alleyway." Isaac paused. "Not sure if that's a blessing or a curse, but the last memory I have of my father is running away from him, filled with hatred." He looked straight into her eyes. "And that's what I have to live with for the rest of my life."

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes, collecting their own thoughts. Isaac saw that there was still chicken noodle soup all over Marcy's shirt. "How about you go wash off in the girls' room, and I'll meet you there in a couple minutes. I've got to go grab something."

Isaac got up and grabbed Marcy's hand to help her to her feet. He pulled her right into him and he put his arms around her. At first, Marcy was surprised and a little shocked, but then put her arms around him and dug her face into his chest, letting out a sigh of relief. Isaac pulled her in close and whispered in her ear. "Everything's going to be alright, okay? I'm here for you. If you need anything, any time, just let me know. I'm here for you… always." And in that moment Marcy learned what it was like to feel truly safe.


End file.
